Since the late 19th century man has been able to place foodstuffs and beverages in cans, e.g. plated cans, for storage and retrieval. This is extremely convenient, as canning permits storage of foodstuffs and beverages for rather long periods of time. Beverages, e.g., soda pop, milk, canned soups, etc., are presently sold in thin-walled aluminum cans. Placement within cans possessing said thin wall, allows placement of the cans within refrigerated compartments (pop coolers) enabling refrigeration of the contents of the cans. When placed such, the can is essentially cooled by virtue of the fact that the temperature of the surrounding airspace is lowered and the contents of the can is subsequently cooled.